


多CP：鬼屋

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 全員向，コンビ向，不定期更新。1. 84（目前在這）2. 二花3. 橫雛
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi, Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu, Nishikido Ryo/Yasuda Shota
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	多CP：鬼屋

一行人看著工作人員，面有難色。

他們在不知情的狀況下，清晨起床集合，被保母車帶到外景地點，極度保密的企劃在他們下車瞬間看到建築物時，就明白怎麼一回事了

陰森森的佈景，時不時傳出的尖叫聲，正著看倒著看都是鬼屋沒錯。

工作人員告訴他們需要兩兩分組，抽籤決定組員，有學校、醫院、遊樂園三種場景讓他們選擇。

「不要學校！不要學校！」

還沒開始抽籤，錦戶就先跳腳。

「去醫院的話我以後看醫生會有陰影。」

大倉面無表情的抗議，但感覺魂魄已經出竅了一半。

「我也不要遊樂園，這樣會破壞我和米奇的美好回憶。」

橫山此話一出，收到自家團員或鄙視或關愛的眼神。

「你們可以先抽籤，再和組員討論要去哪一個。」工作人員表示。

從看見外景地點是鬼屋時就不斷叫著不要的錦戶，在抽完籤後皺著臉安靜下來，委屈兮兮的對安田說：「小章，我們選遊樂園嘛……」

「好啊。」安田安撫性質的對他笑笑，接過工作人員遞給他的LED蠟燭。

「誰先上？」

大倉站到丸山旁邊，把蠟燭推給他保管。

村上拿到蠟燭，開心地對橫山笑了笑，但是專注看著工作人員的橫山沒有發現。

「錦戶さん……你先去吧？」

製作人用祈求的目光看著最膽小的人，希望他先上才不會被前面的人嚇到不敢進去。

團員七嘴八舌幫忙勸說，有自知之明的錦戶也垂下眉毛喃喃：「說的也是啊，說的也是……」

「那就先把順序和場景決定下來吧？」

「場景不能重複嗎？」

「雖然沒有強制，但以節目觀看樂趣來說……」

「我選學校。」大倉迅速做出選擇。

「那我們就去醫院。」村上一臉理所當然的接收剩下來的場景，橫山忍不住瞄了他一眼。

「啊啊──」知道自己得第一個上的錦戶在做無用的掙扎。

＊

眼前色彩活潑的童趣城堡，在陳舊和破敗的加持下，透出一股陰森森的氣息，臉部斑駁的卡通人物，硬是將咧開嘴笑的表情襯得像千人斬的殺人魔。

「嗚哇！」錦戶跳起來，「眼睛在動！」

他捂臉躲到安田後面，指著城堡上畫的兔子，安田順著手指方向看，笑容燦爛的兔子快把嘴角笑裂，眼睛遙望遠方，並沒有任何異常。

「錯覺嗎……」

從入口進去後是狹長黑暗的走道，穿過輕飄飄的黑色布簾時錦戶被乾冰嚇出尖叫。

「啊──我不行！讓我回去吧拜託！」

此時在外面用螢幕觀看安田錦戶組畫面的大家，一面笑一面吐嘈「才剛開始啊！」

穿過走廊是一個小型室內兒童遊樂園，旋轉木馬的地方亮著微弱的燈光，幾具壞掉的木馬就倒在設施上，壞掉的燈泡一閃一閃，發出嘰哩嘰哩的聲響。

入口處的告示牌用紅色油漆潦草寫著，想要進入下一關，必須乘坐旋轉木馬直到通道開啟。過多的油漆沿著木板滴下，在地板上積成一攤血紅。

「不要……」

「不要緊，走吧。」

看見安田把LED蠟燭插在屁股口袋上，跨上馬背時，錦戶緊張的低聲叫著：「真的要搭嗎……」，在安田示意下委委屈曲的到另一座馬上。

「小章，你離我好遠……」

可供乘坐的木馬中間隔了柱子，錦戶看不見另一邊的安田，聲音發抖，機器啟動的巨大聲響嚇得他叫出聲，扭曲的音樂勉強聽得出是「瑪莉有隻小綿羊」，詭譎變調讓人感到不舒服。

木馬繞了三圈，除了音樂很弔詭以外，沒什麼特別的。

敏感的錦戶突然開始東張西望，「有聽到什麼聲音嗎？」

「好像有什麼。」安田也跟著四處張望，「是不是更靠近了？」

「啊──」一隻渾身是血的破爛貓熊連身布偶翻過欄杆跑向錦戶，眼珠子掛在臉上，手上拿著沾血的菜刀。跨下馬背時不小心跌倒的錦戶叫聲淒慘，「小章救我！！」

另一邊的安田被一隻毛染成紅色、拿著暗褐色麻繩的兔子追著跑，連滾帶爬的錦戶和前來拯救的安田會合，安田抓著錦戶閃過撲過來的貓熊，兩人沿著旋轉木馬的臺座繞圈圈，身後是兩隻肢體動作僵硬的布偶。

「好像倉鼠。」小跑步的安田開心評論。

「可是倉鼠沒有殭屍布偶在後面追……」哭喪著臉的錦戶沒有餘力吐槽，只能虛弱的表達意見。

「啊啊……門怎麼還不開啊！」

「我想等這首歌播完就可以了吧。」

音樂結束，柵欄打開的提示音響起，不知從哪裡冒出大量破爛布偶，發出可怕的吼叫聲湧進旋轉木馬，聲勢浩大讓在外面觀看監視畫面的成員都發出驚嘆──「哇哇玩這麼大！」、「來真的啊。」、「討厭！之後才上的會有陰影啊！」

安田拖著跌跌撞撞的錦戶跑出柵欄門，朝著亮起暗紅色燈光的通道前進，在他們進入通道的瞬間，通道入口降下一道厚重的玻璃防護，布偶砸在上面發出陳悶聲響。

錦戶腿軟的跪在通道裡，低聲喃喃讓安田不得不蹲下來靠近他。

「嗚……我、我不行了……」虛軟帶著啜泣的聲音聽起來十分可憐，「走不動了……」

「休息一下吧。」

安田摩擦錦戶的背試圖讓他感到溫暖，回頭看另一頭的殭屍布偶們，沾著血爛爛的臉孔貼在玻璃上扭動，棉花拳頭敲著玻璃發出咚咚咚的聲音。

「其實看久了還滿……可愛的？」

錦戶揉揉眼睛盤腿坐起來，溼溼的目光順著安田的視線看過去，扭動著的布偶看起來像在跳風格詭異的舞蹈，平復呼吸後他站起來朝布偶走過去，惡狠狠的踹了幾下玻璃，要不是臉上還有淚痕，兇惡的行徑就像欺負小孩的地痞流氓。

「走吧！」

恢復氣勢的錦戶牽起安田的手一馬當關走在前面，再度被通道突然噴出的乾冰嚇出尖叫。

「真是的──我不要了啦！」

走在前頭的人瞬間縮回安田身邊，緊抱著對方的身體，在九彎十八拐的漆黑通道中，沒有吸取經驗依然被乾冰和塑膠布簾嚇得哇哇大叫，短暫充飽的精神值像被針刺破的氣球咻咻地消氣變得乾癟。

巨大的充氣城堡立在眼前，裡面的氣體很足，只是黯淡的色彩和掛滿黏稠海帶般的東西令人噁心。錦戶面色慘白──這可能是他開始衝浪後最白的一次，下垂的眉毛有多可憐就有多可憐，剛剛才經歷過震撼洗禮的人腳像生根一樣動都不動。

這裡沒有任何指示牌，但看也知道他們必須爬過充氣城堡才能前進，裡面彎彎繞繞的路線和不好使力的充氣材質會浪費他們的時間和體力，如果後面有東西追趕……錦戶捂著臉蹲下，發出絕望的聲音。

「為什麼要這樣對我……非做這個不可嗎……」

安田跟著蹲下來，摟著錦戶的肩膀，語氣輕柔的安慰：「我會陪你，等你準備好我們再走。」

「小章，抱歉……」

「沒關係，亮本來就不擅長這個嘛。」

「真是……我會花掉很多時間啊！」錦戶對著空氣大吼，不知道在和誰說話，「我要花很多時間啊！真的！要很久喔！」

挑高的空間飄渺傳來自己的回音，無人應和讓他沮喪的把臉埋進膝蓋裡。

「亮！」安田扳過錦戶身體，「他們追來了！」

玻璃隔板不知何時開啟，布偶們歪歪扭扭的追上來，逼得他們不想前進也得前進了。

錦戶發出哀嚎，被安田拖著走，先一步塞進充氣隧道的入口，安田墊後，充氣隧道不知道塗了什麼油膩膩的，阻礙他們爬行，前方錦戶驚叫著好噁心，一邊像掉進臭水溝的小學生一樣哭哭啼啼的前進。

後方的安田有點緊張，雖然沒有錦戶那麼膽小，但擔心後方出現的追兵讓他頻頻回頭，突然他注意到一件奇怪的事，布偶們追到充氣隧道的入口停下來，蹲在洞口輕輕揮手，像在說再見的行徑配上大大微笑的爛臉，讓他心裡升起不好預感。

他們停在一個小平台稍做休息，充氣城堡裡有微弱的綠光照明，安田還是把插在屁股口袋的LED蠟燭拿出來使用。燈一點亮錦戶就發出叫聲，害安田差點把蠟燭甩出去。

「什麼！？」安田驚恐的東張西望。

「對不起！我是被小章嚇到。」

下方光源把安田的臉烘托出陰惻惻的效果，草木皆兵的錦戶已經是看見什麼都會受到驚嚇。

安田將光源移回下巴，咧開頑皮的笑容。

「真是的──別玩了啦……」

錦戶雙腿併攏曲起，下巴放在膝蓋上一臉哀怨。

嘶啦。

細微的黏稠物分離的聲音，沒有引起兩人的注意，

啪噠。

髒污的水滴落下，一個渾身黏膩的不明黑色物體出現在無知的人的上方，觀看螢幕的大倉尖叫，被大倉嚇到的村上揍了他一拳。

錦戶和安田像小兔子一樣窩在一起，沒發現上方通道出現黑色物體，正在悄悄的觀察他們。

水滴在錦戶的後頸，讓他抖了好大一下，伸手摸了脖子觸感濕黏，正要抬頭，安田先一步發現落在他們前方的水汙，抬頭看見頭頂的黑色黏稠巨物，嚇得他抓緊錦戶的手臂大喊別看。

來不及阻止，錦戶發出淒厲的叫聲。

叫聲是開始信號，頭上的巨物跟著咆哮，充氣城堡隆隆震動，安田抓著錦戶向前鑽進隧道裡，再度被推進隧道的錦戶沒有時間抱怨安田的粗暴，怪物出現的震撼讓他腦袋一片空白，被恐懼驅使向前爬行。

吼──

碰！

巨物吼完沉重的落地，氣墊受到衝擊晃動，隧道裡的兩人被晃得東倒西歪，油膩的內部阻礙爬行，三度滑倒後安田突然意識到這些應該都是怪物留下的體液。

就算是假的，噁心感也讓他差點吐出來。

「啊──小章！！！！」

前方的慘叫破音，撕裂的轉了好幾個聲調。

無頭蒼蠅般亂竄的錦戶突然停下堵住去路，甚至想要後退，安田有點急，黏稠怪速度不快，但也禁不起他們的停頓。

「大哥哥……來玩嘛……」

安田將臉湊到錦戶身體和塑膠皮的縫隙，一張眼眶空洞臉色慘白的小臉在隧道的出口，掛著僵直的微笑等著他們。前有強敵，後有追兵，他抓緊發抖的錦戶，不知如何是好。

「小章，一直以來謝謝了……」嚇壞的人胡言亂語。

「你在說什麼啊！」安田搖晃錦戶，「我們一定可以出去的！」

不知道在演什麼的兩人讓場外紛紛吐嘈，只有丸山垂下五官說著真是感人啊。

後方龐然巨物靠近，爬行的晃動把抱在一起的兩人震得上下彈動，錦戶被晃得不小心滑進前方拐彎處的通道，兩人都沒注意到視線死角還有一條路，下坡的通道讓抓著錦戶的安田一起往下滑。

「嗚啊──呃呃、啊──」

肺活量十足的叫聲在隧道裡迴盪，濕黏的海帶打在臉上，在恐懼驚叫中混入噁心的嘔聲。

閃過好幾個突然投影在面前的鬼臉後，終於在叫到沒氣之前滑出隧道，在滿身黏液作用下滑行一段長長的距離。

抱在一起的兩人停頓片刻，確認自己安全離開城堡後瞬間癱軟，錦戶翻完白眼閉上眼睛，一副不想面對世界的模樣，安田吐出一大口氣，陷入恍神狀態。

躺在地上的人經歷震撼不動也不說話，大倉看著螢幕默默說了一句「要是我就尿出來了吧」，丸山瞄他一眼偷笑，被狠瞪收回笑容裝作乖巧回到螢幕上。

「……差點就尿出來了。」

不久，錦戶氣若游絲地說。

橫山吐嘈大倉的評論和錦戶的撞上，鬼屋裡的兩人恢復力氣坐起來，開始抱怨身上的黏液。

「受不了……」捏著衣服像是要哭出來，錦戶對空大吼，「好討厭啊──好──討厭──啊──」

「到底在和誰說話。」村上終於忍不住吐嘈了，要不是皺著臉的話效果會更好。

忍耐渾身黏液向前行，不時會看見兩人露出嫌棄的表情，來到最後一關。

簡單明瞭的巨大球池，錦戶感覺自己有點發暈。

幾乎不用思考就知道球池會出現什麼的安田也是一臉為難，他捏捏錦戶的手，「全力衝刺吧。」

「はぁ…」

錦戶從肺部深深吐息，苦著臉轉動肩頸做暖身運動。

爬上球池矮牆時，泛著昏暗綠光的室內空間傳來孩童嘻笑聲，錦戶垂下眉毛皺起五官，肢體語言透露出萬般無奈。

「123一起跑？」眼眶含淚地對安田說。

安田鄭重點頭，等對方的信號，身邊的人深吸好幾口氣，幼童的笑聲忽遠忽近，在錦戶磨磨蹭蹭時聲音突然都消失，在他們耳邊響起一聲極度靠近的女孩輕笑。

「啊──」

慘叫取代了倒數，錦戶和安田跳進球池前向跑，大量塑膠彩球阻礙他們的行動，背景又響起孩童玩鬧的聲音，只是此時的聲音失去純真稚嫩的特質，充滿惡意地私語與嘲弄，鎖定逃跑的兩人，像追捕老鼠的貓。

「嘎啊啊啊啊──不要──」

千迴百轉的淒厲叫聲讓安田受到驚嚇，緊張的想問錦戶發生什麼事，還沒等他問出口，感受到腳踝許多手抓住的觸感，便知道怎麼一回事了。

前方球池也冒出一些蒼白的手揮啊揮，但是黑色的指甲讓這些搖曳的手看起來一點都不可愛，原本移動速度就不快，在這些手的阻礙和繞行下更加艱難。

後方傳來騷動，第一關遇到的破爛布偶們，和大量白色衣衫眼眶發黑的小孩子出現，朝他們步步逼近，背景音轉成憤怒的咆哮，「在那裡！」、「抓住他們！」，金屬摩擦的音質刺耳地交疊，目標只有他們倆。

錦戶被手絆住跌倒了，掙扎了幾下爬不起來，帶著泣音向安田求救。

安田折返扶起被球掩埋一半的人，扯下他被捉在手裡的褲管，強硬的拖著他繼續前進。

「堅持一下！我們快要逃出去了！」

被半拖半拉的錦戶臉上滾出一道眼淚。

在安田腎上腺素爆發使出蠻力拖著錦戶撥開擋在前面的手縮短路徑直直向前衝後，他們終於爬上球池的另一面矮牆，錦戶軟著腿貓著腰在翻過矮牆時噗通跪下，安田放開他殺氣騰騰的繼續前進，依照指示將工作人員發給他們的LED蠟燭插在眼前靠著牆壁的小小神社裡。

後方追逐的騷動和噪音都停止了，鬼怪像退潮般散去。

通過最後一個充滿黑色布簾的通道時，出口的強力乾冰和尖叫音效沒有得到失去魂魄的錦戶的反應。

成員們看著渾身狼狽的安田和錦戶走來，沾著黏液滿臉淚痕的錦戶怎麼看怎麼可憐，一樣沾著黏液頭髮凌亂的安田面色陰沉看起來像在生氣。

「你們的樣子也太慘了吧！」橫山嚷嚷，不過沒人理他。

「小亮好可憐……」大倉小聲的說。

「どっくん怎麼樣？」不死心的橫山繼續。

三魂七魄少一半的錦戶目光呆滯，感覺沒把問話聽進去。

「ヤス好玩嗎？」橫山糾纏。

「先不要和我們說話。」安田語速又快又沉，不知道是嚇到壞掉還是嚇到火大，眼神不和橫山接觸，阻隔對方的互動。

被兇的橫山高聲笑起來，大倉旁邊叫著ヤス好恐怖其他部分的性格漏出來了，工作人員遞上大浴巾給狀態不對的兩人，安田先幫忙把浴巾罩在無動於衷的錦戶身上，拉著他到一邊坐下。

─ TBC ─


End file.
